The Grissom's Halloween Party
by AlexPayne
Summary: The Grissom's decide to throw a Halloween party


I do not own these characters…Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS do :(

The Grissom's Halloween Party

Gil Grissom and his wife Sara were getting ready for their guests. Today was Halloween and the Grissom's invited the entire team over for a Halloween party.

"Ok guys it's time to start decorating" Gil yells pulling a rubber bat from the cardboard box and flinging it at Sara.

Sara on the other hand wasn't paying attention to what her husband was saying until she felt something hit the back of her head and get tangled in her hair.

"AHH Gil, what the heck is wrong with you? You could have given me a heart attack!!" she snapped untangling the bat from her hair. Gil just pouted and continued unpacking.

"What can we do daddy?" Ryan and Amelia asked trying to peek into the box.

"Go hang these cobwebs all over the house," he instructed handing them each their own bags of cotton webs.

They spent the next few hours decorating. Sara helped the kids paint pumpkins while Gil put up bat lights outside, orange and black ribbons inside, along with swooping and flying battery powered bats.

"What's this?" Gil asked pointing at the two perfect handprints on the wall in red paint as he walked inside from putting up the bat lights.

"Amelia tripped when she was going to go wash her hands, I was going to wash it off but it's perfect for Halloween and I can wash it off later anyways.

Gil just nodded in agreement and glanced down at his watch. "We have twenty minutes before everyone gets here and we haven't changed into our costumes."

"I'll go help the kids change, you go make sure everything is setup and then you can help me with the kids. Once they are change we will change, it's really not that difficult" Sara replied with a smirk before corralling the kids and marching them upstairs.

Five minutes later, Sara had Amelia in blue shorts, a green shirt with black triangles, and her hair done in a ponytail on top of her head.

"Ok Pebbles, it's Bamm Bamm's turn." Sara said placing Amelia on her bed.

She walked into Ryan's room and helped him into pale peach leggings, an orange skirt with black triangles, a pale peach shirt, his one sided suspenders, and his hat that matched his skirt. She was just handing him his club when Fred Flintstone walked in.

"Very nice," she complemented taking in his ankle length orange dress with black triangles, and his over-sized blue tie.

"Yea yea, go get changed Wilma," he chuckled as she passed him.

Sara walked into her room and grabbed her white dress that was hanging on the closet door. She quickly pulled it over her head, and finished her outfit with a giant 'pearl' necklace. She smirked at the other bag that was hanging from the closet as she left the room. She knew their friend Jim Brass would be there any minute to change.

Right on cue the doorbell rang. Ryan ran down to answer it with Gil on his heels.

"Grandpa Jim!!" Ryan yelled before tackling him with a bear hug.

"Hey buddy, grandpa needs to go change so we can get this party started." Brass explained.

Sara tried to think back to when her kids started calling Brass Grandpa Jim, but she couldn't remember. All she knew was that he really didn't mind.

Brass trudged up the stairs only to return five minutes later in a full purple dinosaur costume. He had black spots going down his back and a blue collar. Of course he was the Dino to the Grissom's Flintstones.

Just as Brass cleared the last step, the doorbell rang officially starting the party. Gil opened the door for Nick who was dressed as Harry Potter complete with his lightning scar, glasses, Gryffindor robes, Hedwig, a wand, and a Firebolt.

Nick was followed shortly by Ecklie who they invited only because he overheard them talking about it and proceeded to pout until he was invited. Ecklie was dressed to everyone's surprise as Lord Voldemort. He wore black flowing robes and his face was painted white with ugly blue streaks. Needless to say, he was scary.

Ecklie walked off toward the living room where everyone was talking and eating skeleton cookies.

"So we meet again Potter," Ecklie says glaring at Nick.

Nick would not be intimidated; he just pulled out his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!!!" causing the rest of the adults in the room to erupt into laughter.

The doorbell rang again and Sara hoped that the person behind the door wasn't dressed as a death eater. She opened the door to reveal Catherine and Lindsey.

Lindsey had her hair in a bun. She was wearing a little green dress, wings, and was carrying a magic wand.

"Welcome Tinkerbell," Sara laughed. "And you are?" she questioned Catherine.

"I'm a Dunkin Donut" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She was dressed like a basketball player with a giant donut secure around her middle.

It took everyone a second before they started laughing and complimenting her on her choice of costume.

Before Sara could fully close the door Greg and Warrick the final guest for the evening were coming up the driveway.

"Let me guess Cereal killer?" Sara said looking at Greg's outfit. He was dressed in all black with little boxes of cereal glued to his shirt and pants. Some of the boxes were slashed other's were shot. Some were even hanging with large pieces of rope.

Gil really appreciated Greg's costume. Though he wasn't sure whether it was because he thought it was clever or because Greg was now being drilled by three year old Amelia on why he killed the Trix bunny.

Last but not least to join the party was Warrick. He was dressed head to toe in blue and he was carrying a giant chocolate chip cookie.

"Warrick you came as Cookie Monster!" Ryan laughed obviously high on sugar.

Warrick just nodded his head and joined everyone in the living room.

The rest of the night was spent talking, laughing, playing games, and dancing. Greg taught everyone the dance to Thriller, causing the song to replay at least thirty times before everyone caught on to the dance.

They even got to see a wizard duel between Nick and Ecklie. Which ended after Nick yelled 'Stupefy' and Greg and Catherine coughed something that sounded like 'already is' and 'too late'.

Ryan and Amelia were already in bed. And Ecklie left after a while with his lovely parting words "Voldemort out bitches". The rest of the team left shortly after. Unfortunately some of them had to work the next day.

The guests were all gone and the house cleaned up. Gil and Sara were relaxing under the covers. They slowly drifted off to sleep with images of Conrad Ecklie as Lord Voldemort dancing to thriller.


End file.
